Celebrity Big Brother 3
To go home, go to Home Introduction On Launch Night, 12 Celebrity Housemates entered the all new re-designed Celebrity Big Brother House. This year, the house was smaller and had many radical changes. For the first time ever, the living room where the Housemates would gather for eviction was not attached to the house. Also, the pool had an island in the middle, there was a special bedroom for the Launch Night Twist, and a lounge inside the house between the bedroom and kitchen. Housemates Nominations *Round 1 #Aaron - Jasmine and Thomas #Alexander - Jasmine and Jane #Daniel - Jasmine and Thomas #Daphne - Jasmine and Thomas #Debbie - Jasmine and Jane #Elaina - Jasmine and Thomas #Jane - X #Jasmine - Elaina and Debbie #Jonas - Daniel #Marcella - Walter #Thomas - X #Walter - Jasmine and Thomas *Round 2 #Aaron - Jasmine and Elaina #Alexander - Jonas and Daniel #Daniel - Jonas and Elaina #Daphne - Debbie and Elaina #Debbie - Daphne and Elaina #Elaina - Daniel and Alexander #Jasmine - Daniel and Elaina #Jonas - Elaina and Daniel #Marcella - Daniel and Alexander #Walter - Elaina and Jasmine *Round 3 #Aaron - Daniel and Elaina #Alexander - Elaina and Daphne #Daniel - Marcella and Debbie #Daphne - Elaina and Daniel #Debbie - Elaina and Alexander #Elaina - Daphne and Marcella #Jasmine - Elaina and Alexander #Marcella - Daniel and Alexander #Walter - Alexander and Elaina *Round 4 - Daniel won the PoV during "Throwback Week" and took himself off the block *Round 4 - Elaina was evicted by a vote of 5-0 Twists *"Judgement Day" - Launch Night - Two Celebrity Housemates (chosen the day before in a BB Special), Jonas and Marcella, entered the house first and were locked in The Secret Bedroom and had to nominate one Housemate each on Day 3 by judging each of their fellow Housemates. *"Evil Housemates" - Launch Night - Upon entering, Jane, Jasmine, and Thomas were told they must try and receive the most nominations. The Housemate that received the most nominations was immune while the two that did not were automatically nominated. *"Freeze and Nominate" - Round 2, Day 9 - When a bell rung, Housemates had to freeze in place. Big Brother would then say "___, please nominate" and that Housemate had to state their nominations out loud. *"Speed Eviction" - Round 3, Day 16 - Agatha announced the fastest eviction in Big Brother history. During the live show, nominations would occur. After they were all revealed, the public had 30 minutes to vote to save and vote to evict. After that time, one Housemate would be evicted. *"Throwback Week" - Round 4, Day 17 - Agatha announced in a special live show that for Round 4 the gam rules would revert to the original game rules with HoH, PoV, 2 nominees, and no public vote. **HoH - Jasmine **Nominees - Elaina and Daniel **PoV - Daniel **Final Nominees - Elaina and Walter *"The Outsiders" - Round 5, Day 20 - Agatha announced that all Housemates that didn't win a competition or weren't nominated, would be nominated. The Public was given a snap eviction poll for 30 mins while Little Brother was on. *"The Glass House" - Round 5, Day 20 - The Housemate with the most votes to save in the snap poll was evicted and moved to the glass house next to the main house Daphne. There, the Housemate was given executive decisions for nominations the following week. **Day 21 - Walter **Day 22 - Jasmine **Day 23 - Daniel *"Owning Up" - Round 6, Day 24 - Daphne re-entered the house on the eviction night to reveal the twist. Along with revealing the twist, she owned up to her nominations and announced the new evictee.